


Alone

by apatheticAbsorption



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Prose Poem, Short, famethyst is only mentioned, just written as a one-shot but might continue if it's well recieved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticAbsorption/pseuds/apatheticAbsorption
Summary: “Alone. Yes, that’s the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn’t hold a candle to it and hell is only a poor synonym.” — Stephen King





	Alone

Freshly formed eyelids crack open to reveal a pair of irises, the color of which is nearly identical to their fleshy shields. The owner of these eyelids nearly jumps out of her skin when she takes in her surroundings.  
“Stars!” she cries out, “What in the name of the Diamonds—”  
She cuts herself off with a startled gasp as she notices a glimmering little speck of purple on the floor. A shard. Cautiously, she creeps towards the shard, and picks it up between her thumb and forefinger. Though she can’t identify who the shard belongs (or rather, belonged) to, she is able to recognize the vivid violet hue anywhere. One of her underlings has died. She forces back an unfamiliar pressure behind her eyelids and scoffs. Whether the scoff is directed at herself or her fallen charge, she is unsure.  
As her heels click and clack along baby pink floors, she realizes that she is alone. Suspiciously, eerily alone. Though she keeps her steady pace, her nonexistent heart is pounding in her ears with a looming sense of dread. She heads towards the hangar and feels the pressure behind her eyes again. Odd.  
When she opens the door to the hangar, her legs nearly collapse beneath her. It’s completely deserted. No ships, no escape pods, even the guards seem to have abandoned their posts. A slightly panicked walk around the station reveals the rest of the rooms to be in similar conditions. Broken and missing communication devices, empty cubby room, missing rose quartz gems, and most alarmingly, the Famethyst has completely vanished. She finally makes her way to the control room. There’s always at least one quartz looking after the humans in there.  
Slight unease turns into full-blown panic when she sees the state of the control room. All of the monitors are completely destroyed, and she still cannot find any of her guards. She spins on her heels and makes a mad dash towards the habitats. Even the humans are gone. Finally, the dam breaks, and the normally strict gem is flying through the halls as she cries out the names of her charges.  
It isn’t until her knees buckle and she falls onto her stomach that she realizes she’s still holding on to that tiny shard. Her thumb passes over it and she finally allows the pressure behind her eyes to have its way. She is surprised when she realizes she is crying over the guards she so hated before. She presses that shard close to her cheek, and lets exhaustion take hold of her.  
For the first time in her life, Holly Blue Agate is truly, hopelessly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Join my discord server if you want: discord.gg/ddWUmda


End file.
